


Nonno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto tra Pan è suo nonno è sempre stato molto stretto, così nella gioia, ma ora sopratutto nel dolore.





	Nonno

Oggi come sapete è il giorno dei morti. Perciò ho voluto commemorare una persona cara, anche in un modo così semplice ^^. Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Nonno

Pan avrebbe dovuto fare tutt’altro e lo sapeva. Il libro era posato lì e la chiamava, con una voce che stranamente rassomiglia a quella di suo padre: Gohan.

Eppure quel giorno non aveva voglia di studiare, la sua testa era altrove e gli occhi gonfi, oltre che arrossati, le davano fastidio.

Non aveva versato una lacrima, ma i suoi occhi erano ugualmente arrossati. Forse perché il suo spirito l’aveva desiderato così tanto?

Rimaneva semplicemente seduta sul divano, a fissare il vuoto. Le orecchie le ronzavano, il suo sguardo era vacuo, perso.

Questo perché quel giorno aveva visto la peggiore scena che il suo cuore da ragazzina avrebbe potuto sopportare, ma gioiosa per chiunque altro: un anziano signore, sorridente, era andata a prendere una sua compagna di scuola quel giorno.

La voce dell’altra ragazzina le risuonava ancora in testa, mentre era intenta a gridare: “Nonno! Nonno”. Lì, abbracciata al vecchio nonno, che la stringeva a sé.

Pan si era sentita fuori posto in quel momento, mentre una vocina interiore le chiedeva: “Dov’è tuo nonno, Pan? Dov’è Goku?”.

Ad ore di distanza, Pan sentiva ancora la stessa stretta all’anima che aveva vissuto in quel momento, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano liquidi.

Si sentiva così infantile a sentire la mancanza di suo nonno. Lei non riusciva a ritrovarlo in Goten, che assomigliava sempre di più a suo padre.

Al contrario di sua nonna Chichi, lei aveva smesso di aspettarlo.

Semplicemente le mancava, non c’erano illusioni o surrogati per lei.

Si sentiva così vuota, ma quella voragine si colmava di ricordi: la tuta del nonno che stringeva tra le mani a sei anni, come le sembrava immenso il naso di Goku quando aveva due anni, le risate del Son che risuonavano per tutta la casa, i gelati giganteschi che le regalava.

Eppure su tutti i bei ricordi troneggiava un’immagine di morte. Tutti avevano cercato di metterla al sicuro da quella visione, ma lei testarda aveva voluto vederlo un’ultima volta.

Era troppo piccola per accettarlo davvero, rammentava o capelli sparpagliati che le ricadevano ai lati del viso ingrigito, la bocca semichiusa.

A rendere più grottesca la scena era che il corpicino di Goku non era dissimile a quello di un bambino, reso in quel momento un involucro privo di vita.

Pan si era rialzata dal divano, le era sfuggito un singhiozzo, mentre raccoglieva una rosa nera dal vaso sul davanzale della finestra.

Aveva spalancato la finestra e, una volta spiccato il volo, era giunta fino al punto in cui aveva visto per l’ultima volta il suo nonnino: era rimasto il cratere in cui aveva combattuto contro Li Shenron.

Aveva lasciato cadere il fiore, i petali si erano staccati uno a uno, quasi per magia, facendo cadere in una pioggia nera. Insieme ai petali precipitarono anche le lacrime della giovane mezzosangue.

“Addio nonnino. Mi mancherai per sempre”.

 


End file.
